


Bullets and Bubbles

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Confessions, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Jaejoong may be a slut, but he is way sexier than anyone else, thank you very much.
Relationships: Jang Woohyuk/Kim Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ)
Kudos: 2





	Bullets and Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Jaejoong tittered in disapproval at the poor lighting in the bathroom. His pale skin looked ghastly, and his black hair worsened the effect. He had looked so good at home, in his bathroom, with proper lighting. Oh well. He’d just have to trust everyone else to see how beautiful he was. And the lighting wasn’t the worst of his problems anyway.

A strand of hair refused to go where it was supposed to.

Jaejoong leaned over the sink and moved the offending lock. It stayed where it was supposed to, and then fell over his forehead again.

Jaejoong pouted at his reflection and tilted his head to the side, the ugly light caught on the jewel of his lip ring and the metal in his eyebrow. Well, there wasn’t anything he could do about that piece of hair without a shower and a blank slate.

Jaejoong straightened his tie and made sure his school shirt and jacket were not unnecessarily wrinkled. Yes, he had the bad boy reputation at school, but that didn’t mean he had to dress like a slob.

“K-Kim Jaejoong-shi?”

Jaejoong looked through the reflection of the mirror to see soccer star, choir boy, perfect religious Kim Junsu standing behind him. “What?”

Kim Junsu winced and bit his lower lip, shifting foot to foot.

“I’m not blocking the stalls, Bubble Butt,” Jaejoong said. “You can go pee if you want.”

His cheeks went bright red at the nickname that Jaejoong had made up last year when a certain part of Junsu’s body was enhanced more than the other.

“I-I … I need to talk to you. Not really to you, but I can’t think … and …” Junsu buried his face in his hands, shoulder shaking.

Jaejoong may not have liked Junsu, but he wasn’t cruel either. They had known each other since elementary school, even if they never hung out. Junsu’s bitch of a twin brother was more than eager to tell everyone in junior high that Jaejoong had a crush on him, and ever since then, Jaejoong refused to deal with either twin unless he had to. He sighed and went back to preening. He pulled out his eyeliner and outlined his eyes in midnight blue. Junsu calmed down enough to watch him.

“You’re so beautiful,” Junsu whispered in the silence.

Jaejoong smirked at him through the mirror. “I know, but thank you.” He added a touch of clear lip gloss.

“H-how did you know you were gay?” Junsu asked.

Jaejoong almost dropped his lip gloss. “What?”

“How did you know that you were gay?” Junsu repeated.

Jaejoong turned around and leaned against the sink. “I didn’t. I didn’t know there was anything wrong with me or that liking other boys was wrong until your brother broke my nose when we were twelve. And then everyone else told me I was gay.”

Junsu bit his lower lip and took a very deep breath. Very carefully, he whispered, “I think I’m gay.”

Jaejoong didn’t bother to hide his shock and let out a bark of harsh laughter.

Junsu’s cheeks burned bright red, and in the middle of the bathroom, he fell to his knees, face buried in his hands.

Jaejoong watched him for a moment, feelings warring through him. On one hand, Junsu and his brother had done a lot to make his life hell over the last few years (although that was more Junho than Junsu) but on the other hand, Junsu had a very, very amazing ass and body.

And they had been friends once. A long time ago when they were seven years old.

Jaejoong huffed. “Okay, first off. You aren’t gay, because you willingly just kneeled on like, the dirtiest floor in the world and now your school pants are wrinkled and gross, and just ew. So stand up.”

Junsu sniffed and stood up, wiping his hands over his knees. But he still didn’t look steady.

“And second, why the hell are you coming out to me?”

“I don’t – there isn’t anyone else … and … forget it. Just … forget it.”

Junsu turned around and headed for the door, wiping his cheek.

“Junsu, stop,” Jaejoong said.

Junsu didn’t turn around .

Jaejoong huffed again. “God, you’re kind of a dick. Come here.”

Junsu slowly moved over to him and Jaejoong pulled him to the mirror. His cheeks were red and his eyes were bloodshot. Jaejoong stood behind him and messed with his hair a bit. He dug into his bag and pulled out a couple of bottles. He squeezed a bit of mousse into his hands and ran his fingers through Junsu’s hair, leaving his spiky and fashionable instead of flopping around like a second grader.

Junsu swallowed.

Jaejoong turned him around so they were facing each other. “Shut your eyes.”

Junsu obeyed.

Jaejoong lifted a spritzer to his face and said, “This is a mixture of lavender and rose water and all it’s for it just to make your skin cool and refreshed so you don’t look like you spent the last ten minutes crying.”

Junsu swallowed, flinching a little when Jaejoong sprayed his face.

“And finally, here,” Jaejoong handed him eye drops. “For the redness. I’m assuming you don’t want to explain to anyone why you’ve been crying.”

Junsu shook his head and put the eye drops in. Jaejoong dabbed at the overflow with a tissue.

“There, all better. And even sexier,” Jaejoong said and touched Junsu’s cheek.

Junsu blushed and bit his lower lip. With a shaking hand, he reached up and lightly tugged on Jaejoong’s lip piercing.

Jaejoong laughed, but didn’t move away.

“I’ve always wanted to do that,” Junsu whispered.

The door opened and Junsu jumped away from Jaejoong like he’d been shocked.

Jaejoong laughed again, knowing who it was coming into the door. He bowed and said, “Hello, Sonsaengnim Jang.”

Junsu quickly echoed him.

“Hi Jaejoong. HI Junsu.”

Jaejoong smiled and slithered his way over to their history teacher. The man was young, only thirty-three, and attractive. More than one girl swooned whenever he smiled in class. His shoulders stiffened as Jaejoong drew closer, but he did not protest when Jaejoong twined his hands around the back of his neck.

Junsu inhaled sharply and Jaejoong smiled, smirking at their teacher.

“Jaejoong,” Woohyuk said in warning, though his hands wrapped around Jaejoong’s tiny waist.

“What?” Jaejoong breathed, getting closer to his lips. “All of a sudden you don’t want me.”

“You are sin personified, you know that right?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

“J-jaejoong,” Junsu stammered.

Jaejoong smirked again, not looking away from Woohyuk’s eyes. “What, Junsu?”

“Th-this … I …”

Jaejoong licked his lower lip and tugged the piercing into his mouth for a moment.

Woohyuk groaned and tried to cover the distance between their lips, but Jaejoong turned his head away, and lips pressed against his cheek. He did not kiss on the lips. Not with someone like his teacher anyway.

Jaejoong heard and felt Junsu shuffle around them and then the bathroom door slammed shut.

“Fuck, Jaejoong. Not smart.”

Jaejoong smiled. “I think he was about to confess to me, and honestly, no thank you. That kid and his brother have done nothing but ridicule me the last five years, so I don’t really care if I just broke his heart.”

“And if he tells?”

“Then I break his face.”

Woohyuk shut his eyes and squeezed Jaejoong’s ass. “Turn around and bend over.”

Jaejoong smiled, let his piercing run over Woohyuk’s lower lip and then did as he was told.

Woohyuk reached around him and unbuttoned his school pants. Between the two of them they pushed them down. Woohyuk grabbed the hem of Jaejoong’s boxers and yanked those down quickly.

“Here,” Woohyuk whispered and held out a cock ring.

Jaejoong shivered in anticipation and eagerly snapped the red ring around his erection.

The bell rang.

“Fuck,” Woohyuk said.

Something slurped and then a cold sensation traveled up Jaejoong’s spine. He shivered and spread his legs more. A tiny toy pressed into his body, popping past the tight ring of muscles.

Jaejoong gasped and shifted again.

“Sexy, sexy, sexy.”

The bullet vibrated lightly, dancing around his insides.

“You’ll be okay until our meeting after school, won’t you?”

“Fuck,” Jaejoong whimpered.

Woohyuk patted his ass, and then yanked Jaejoong’s boxers up. “See you later, my sexy toy.”

Jaejoong shivered and nodded.

The door shut again, letting in the sound of students in the hall.

Jaejoong hastily pulled his pants up. He adjusted his erection, and buttoned his pants up over it. The little toy spun inside him, and his knees shook.

“Wow,” Jaejoong whispered. He checked his reflection again, noting the lust curling in his eyes.

God, he looked good.

He made kissy faces at himself and then turned around, grabbed his bag from the shelf and headed to his next class.

( )Q( )

By the end of school, Jaejoong was a whimpering mess on the inside. His skin was clammy and sensitive. More than one person asked if he was feeling well, and then gave him a weird look when he replied, “Oh god, I am doing fantastic.”

His school jacket wasn’t quite low enough to cover his erection, but he was a slut and people expected him to act like one so he didn’t even try to hide it.

Junsu shot him looks all day, biting his lower lip.

Jaejoong wondered if Junsu had expected him to tell everyone in school that Junsu was gay.

If it had been Junho partially confessing to him, Jaejoong wouldn’t have hesitated. But Junsu was adorable when he wasn’t being an ass, and his ass was beautiful when he was running around in his soccer uniform.

Finally, the last bell rang and Jaejoong hurried to his locker, smiling. His ass and thighs felt numb from the vibrations and his boxers were wet with precome.

“Jaejoong,” Junsu said next to him, and Jaejoong didn’t care if he was waylaid for a bit.

“Hm, hey Su-ah,” Jaejoong said quietly. “What’s up?”

“Are you okay? Like really? When I left …”

Jaejoong chuckled. “I am fantastic. Trust me. Sonsaengnim Jang put a tiny vibrator in my ass and a cock ring on my erection and oh god, now I have a meeting with him.”

Junsu’s cheeks flushed bright red.

Jaejoong smiled. “You want to come with me and watch?”

“I-I can’t. I have soccer practice.”

“But you want to,” Jaejoong said, smirking. “You want to watch him spread my ass open and fuck me into his desk.”

Junsu swallowed and nodded.

“What the hell?” a harsh voice demanded.

Jaejoong laughed, because even Junho wasn’t enough to ruin his current mood. “See you later, Junsu,” Jaejoong said and walked by the twins, slapping Junho’s ass.

“You fuck-“

“Leave it,” Junsu said, and Jaejoong didn’t stick around to see the brothers argue.

Smiling widely, he spun through other people and said hello to them on his way to Woohyuk’s classroom. He slipped in and shut the door and smirked at the hungry look on his teacher’s face.

Swaying, Jaejoong moved across the room and started stripping. “Want you to fuck me,” he sang. “Want you to let me come.”

Woohyuk’s eyes shut and he stood up, pants tented with his erection.

Jaejoong took all his clothes off and then bent over Woohyuk’s desk. He spread his ass, and sighed when fingers dug into his entrance to pull the toy out.

“Did you like this?”

Jaejoong moaned. “Fuck, yes.”

They didn’t do foreplay. The toys in Jaejoong’s ass were foreplay, getting him ready for a harsh fucking. They didn’t have time nor did they dare.

Jaejoong turned his head, cheek against the desk to watch as Woohyuk unbuttoned his pants and fished out his erection. He slipped a condom on, and Jaejoong licked his lips.

“Oh, fuck me hard, please.”

Woohyuk’s hands gripped his ass, his cock swiped over Jaejoong’s entrance, and then he pushed, stretching him open. Jaejoong moaned, eyes shutting from the stretch. Woohyuk didn’t stop until their bodies were pressed together. He took just a second to breathe and then pulled out, thrusting back in hard.

Jaejoong bit his lip around his piercing to keep in his moans. He gripped the opposite edge of the desk and held on as Woohyuk fucked him roughly. His sore and pulsating dick pressed against the side of the desk. Woohyuk ran his hand up Jaejoong’s sweaty back and into his hair, pulling and messing it up. Jaejoong was too blown with lust to care.

“Let me come, make me come,” Jaejoong whimpered.

Woohyuk’s laughter was labored. “Just a second.”

Jaejoong whined and spread his legs more.

Woohyuk slammed into him hard enough to move the desk, metal scraping on the floor. He panted and jerked, and then stopped, leaning over Jaejoong as his body quivered through his release. He pressed a shaking kiss to Jaejoong’s spine, and only gave himself a moment to recover.

He pulled out, and just as Jaejoong was about to whimper in frustration, the vibrating bullet was in his ass again.

“Get dressed,” Woohyuk said. “You can’t come until you get home.”

“Oh fuck, seriously?” Jaejoong said, glaring at him.

Woohyuk smirked. “Yes. The thought of you on your bed stroking yourself off is beyond hot. Now get out.”

Jaejoong pouted and twisted his hips. “But, Sonsaengnim.”

“No, Jaejoong. Out. Do what I say.”

Jaejoong turned around and leaned against his desk. His cock was so hard and red. He wrapped his fingers around it and stroked. His body shook with pleasure and his mouth opened, head tilted back.

“Jaejoong.”

After another unsuccessful pout, Jaejoong said, “Fine,” and moved shakily through the room to get dressed. He didn’t even look at his teacher as he left the room, full on ready to sulk all the way home.

He pulled his phone out of his bag to listen to music and noticed a new text message from a number he didn’t recognize.

**Hey Jaejoong-shi, this is Junsu. I told you I’d text you so you would have my number. Will you please meet me at the library after soccer practice so you can help me with my algebra like you said you would?**

Jaejoong smirked and realized that must have been the excuse Junsu had given his brother on why Junsu was talking to him.

He sent back a smiley face and a “you betcha” and then changed direction and headed for the library. Another hour without coming wouldn’t kill him.

Or so he thought.

By the time Junsu arrived, freshly showered and looking delectable, Jaejoong was ready to explode. He inhaled and exhaled deeply while Junsu unpacked his bag.

“Let’s go see if there are simpler math books here,” Jaejoong said and stood up. “Start at the beginning.”

Junsu sent him a questioning look.

“Trust me. You need it.” Jaejoong grabbed Junsu’s arm and dragged him through the library and to the books about history and other boring subjects.

He slammed Junsu against the shelf and pressed up against him, moaning and thrusting his erection against Junsu’s thigh.

“Fuck,” Jaejoong whined. “Sonsaengnim Jang fucked me over his desk but he wouldn’t let me come. I’m so hard right now.”

So was Junsu.

“Can I suck on your cock, please?” Jaejoong begged, lips against Junsu’s ear.

Junsu shivered, whimpered and then nodded. “Please.”

Jaejoong hastily released Junsu belt and unclasped his pants.

“Oh god.”

Jaejoong pushed his pants and boxers to his thighs in the same movement of sinking to his knees.

Junsu’s cock was as beautiful as the rest of him. Straight and thick, though not very long. Jaejoong didn’t care. He wanted it in his mouth and then in his ass. He gripped the base tightly and leaned forward to lick the head. He moaned, swallowing a burst of precome, and then didn’t tease, because Junsu was going to come in seconds. He sucked Junsu into his mouth all the way, and Junsu muffled his moan.

Rolling his eyes up, he met Junsu’s surprised gaze, and took him deep again, and then again. Junsu’s mouth stayed open, breath quick, and then he put his hand in mouth, bit down and cried out, dick pulsating his release into Jaejoong’s mouth.

Jaejoong hummed in appreciation and swallowed, still stroking and licking the crown.

“Oh god,” Junsu said, voice wavering.

Jaejoong stood up and took Junsu’s hand and pressed it against his crotch. “So hard for you,” he whispered, lips dancing on Junsu’s cheek.

Junsu whimpered again, but gripped Jaejoong’s dick tightly while Jaejoong unbuttoned his pants. Woohyuk said he couldn’t come until he was at home, but fuck that shit. He was going to come right here with Junsu. He pushed his pants down and Junsu’s hand wrapped around his dick tentatively.

Jaejoong sighed and leaned his head against Junsu’s neck. He took Junsu’s other hand and directed it to his ass and the toy vibrating merrily inside him.

Junsu’s fingers slipped through the slick mess of lube, and then pressed into his body.

“Fuck,” Jaejoong whispered, and jerked back into his hand. “Want you to fuck me.”

“H-here?”

Jaejoong smiled. “Somewhere,” he said and flipped around. He moaned and undulated his body against Junsu’s.

Junsu gasped as his cock slipped through Jaejoong’s cleft.

Jaejoong hastily ripped the toy out of himself, and then bent over, hands on the opposite shelves.

Junsu hesitated, and then gripped Jaejoong’s ass. “I-I just … push, right?.”

“Use your hand to guide it first,” Jaejoong said. “And then yeah.”

He heard Junsu swallow, and then the heated head of his dick swiped up his body and against his entrance, and Jaejoong pressed back, rolling his hips down just as Junsu pressed forward. They both moaned, and then Jaejoong took over, body stretched around Junsu’s wide dick.

“Fuck,” he said, thrusting back.

Junsu was frozen, and a glance behind him, showed Jaejoong that his mouth was open in pleasure, eyes rolled back in his head. Jaejoong smiled.

“Feel good?”

Junsu nodded frantically, and then sped up, quick short thrusts. He leaned over Jaejoong and buried his moan against Jaejoong’s back and came again in minutes, shuddering and spluttering and filling Jaejoong up.

Jaejoong sighed, and then reached down and released the cock ring. He tightened the muscles around Junsu’s dick and rocked forward and back, enjoying the drag. Shaking fingers wrapped around him, and Jaejoong let himself go and let Junsu stroke him off, hips thrusting lightly.

“Fuck, Junsu, fuck. I’m going … fuck …” His cock pulsed and he shook violently as all the built up pleasure exploded from him. He had just enough mental capacity to get his hand in front of his dick so he didn’t come all over the books. His breathing staggered and he leaned against Junsu, head tilting back to his shoulder. Lips pressed against his cheek, and Jaejoong smiled and turned his head, and as soon as Junsu kissed him, Jaejoong remembered that he didn’t kiss on the lips and then said fuck it as Junsu tugged on his piercing with his teeth.

“Sorry,” Jaejoong said, “for pretty much jumping you, but fuck yes and thank you.”

Junsu smiled. “I did okay?”

“Yes. Better than okay. But now we have to clean up.” Jaejoong pressed a firm kiss to his lips and then pushed Junsu back, moaning as his cock slurped and fell out of his messy body. Jaejoong hastily took off his school shirt, and then the tank top underneath. He used it to clean them both up, and tried to ignore the fact that Junsu was still shaking slightly.

“Come on,” Jaejoong said, getting dressed. “We’ve been back here for too long.”

Junsu shook his head. “You go. Give me another minute.”

Jaejoong tilted his head and frowned. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just … yeah … “

“Okay,” Jaejoong whispered and kissed him lightly. He left Junsu leaning against the shelves with his eyes shut and went back to their table, sitting gingerly. Junsu math notebook and folder were on the desk and he pulled them over, glancing at the things inside.

Junsu really did need help in Algebra. His last test grade was abysmal.

“I-I think I should go home,” Junsu said next to him.

Jaejoong looked up and pouted. “Why?”

“I … just … this isn’t a good idea. What if my brother finds out? What if everyone finds out?”

“That you suck at math? I think they already know that. And anything else isn’t any of their business and as long as you’re careful and you don’t do something reckless like fuck me in the library then you should be fine.”

Junsu’s lip twitched in a smile.

“You need help,” Jaejoong said and pointed to the papers. “Sit. And I’ll explain this system of equation thing to you, okay?”

Junsu bit his lip. “You’ll really help me?”

“Yes, I will, and yes, I am only going to help you because I think you’re cute and I want your body.”

Junsu burst out laughing and quickly covered it at a stern look from the librarian. He sat down and listened to Jaejoong explain the math problems, but he was thoroughly lost, and Jaejoong realized he had a lot of work to do to catch Junsu up.

“How long are you going to help me?” Junsu asked, cheeks going red.

Jaejoong picked up on the double meaning and smirked. “For as long as you need me to. You need to practice and do this over and over again until you're comfortable with it."

"Wow."

"What?"

"That was the best double entendre I've heard."

Jaejoong smirked. "I'm the best, that's why"

"You're a slut, that's why."

"Like I said. I'm the best. Let’s go to my house. I’ll make you dinner, and we’ll keep studying, and then I’ll show you some of my toys.”

Junsu’s smile fell and he looked at Jaejoong with wide eyes.

“Don’t you want to play with me?” Jaejoong whispered, pouting lightly.

“P-play?”

“Or I could play with you. Press my fingers into your body and suck on your dick while you shove a dildo inside my—“

“Oh, fuck. Let’s go.”

Jaejoong smirked. “Think you can keep up with me,” he whispered. “I’m selfish and needy.”

Junsu snorted, cheeks burning red. “You forgot arrogant and self-centered and vain and—“

“Hey,” Jaejoong said and pouted with his arms crossed.

Junsu smiled at him and added softly, “And s-sexy.”

But Jaejoong did not smile even if he wanted to. “You have to make that up to me. Calling me names.”

“I will,” Junsu said. “Isn’t that what the toys are for?”

Jaejoong laughed and nodded. They gathered their bags and Jaejoong discretely cupped Junsu’s ass.

Junsu jerked away and said, “Don’t. Or we won’t play.”

“Sorry, but that Bubble Butt is too tempting not to squeeze.”

Cheeks turning red again, Junsu said, “If you can keep your hands to yourself until we get to your house, I’ll let you spank it.”

Jaejoong stopped in surprise, mouth open in shock. Did Kim Junsu just say that?

Junsu smirked over his shoulder and Jaejoong had a moment of understanding. It made sense. Giving a sexual outlet to someone who was raised as sheltered and religiously as Junsu was raised, meant that they were going to rebel and want to do everything at once.

Jaejoong really hoped that _he_ could keep up with Junsu.


End file.
